


Wither, Withering

by alternate_universes



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crown Prince!Kai, Drama, Eventual Sexual Content, Humor, Imperial Kingdom Setting, King!Uruha, M/M, Prince!Yuu, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_universes/pseuds/alternate_universes
Summary: Conqueror of Kingdoms Takashima Kouyou knows no kindness or warmth, only power. That is, until he meets the youngest Prince from the House of the Hollyhocks, Yuu: the only person who finds the Savage King of the North, as Kouyou is known by his enemies and allies both, delightfully fascinating.





	1. Who is the favorite brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **we're rather fond of this au so please take care of it lol**

The War Room has always been off limits to Yuu, the seventh Prince of the House of the Hollyhocks. But it isn't a lack of knowledge or skill that bars him from this sacred place of battle strategy, no, rather the overprotectiveness of six older brothers and their King Father. Where his family is concerned, it is only right to protect him from the horrors of war because he is the youngest member, but then not only that. You see, Prince Yuu is also the dearest reminder of their Queen Mother who is no more, and that he resembles her not only in looks but also in heart makes Prince Yuu precious to their people too, not just the family: a symbol of the kingdom's goodness and purity whose innocence must be kept safe at all possible costs.

With everyone around him feeling responsible over his preservation, understandably the Prince grew up terribly sheltered from the true nature of the world. Everything he knows of to this day are either from books or his studies, with the truth often romanticized by way of the arts or biased in its versions of history, if not cryptic and vague. Paired with his deprivation of the viciousness of reality, it is not surprising that such an upbringing has caused Prince Yuu to develop a somewhat simplistic view of things in a way that bordered foolishness.

And although the Royal Counsel noticed and gave reminders and warnings against continuously keeping the youngest in the dark as is their role, through the years, their words of wisdom fell upon seven pairs of deaf ears and to this day, Prince Yuu carries a dangerous naïveté that will eventually put the Royal Family somewhere between the wolves and a cliff.

Funny though, how what has been sowed will be reaped in the very place where the youngest is not even allowed in. Not that any prohibition has stopped Prince Yuu from eavesdropping, pressed against the heavy wooden door that separates the War Room from the rest of the palace.

Thinking he's being careful and that his brothers are unaware but they in fact are and always have been, perhaps _except_  one...

 

"He has promised to pay us back as long as our demands are within reason, and the Beast is known to keep his word."

"I care not! He will not enter our lands just because he wishes so. Before you and I know it, he may start asking more from our kingdom–and waging war against us if we begin saying no!"

"But they are hurt, and we must help if not for fear, then out of the goodness of our hearts."

"This shall also indebt the Beast to us, do you not think so? What say you?"

"If you still wish to refuse them brother, then by all means, march up the gates and tell him yourself when he arrives. I am sure yours is the face he will smash first, once he returns to avenge his fallen warriors."

"Not if I smash your face beforehand!"

"I am sure it will be a spectacle, this face-smashing competition that you speak of. But lest we stray, let me steer you back on course. I say this about our problem: we do not have much choice in the matter. We must help, and provide for King Takashima and his men–"

Now it is of note that Yuu has never been outside the kingdom or the palace grounds, nor has he met anyone prominent save for the few who have visited the Royal Family over the years. And to hear a name so infamous that he has only ever read in books and heard about in stories, owned by a man he admires greatly no less...

"The Beast? The Beast wants us to help them?"

With a loud and wooden groan, the War Room's doors open as Prince Yuu stumbles in with wide eyes, face alight with eagerness. This is the first time since he started listening in on meetings he shouldn't that he has willingly revealed himself, and in itself the brothers should have been wary at this point but none of them feels the strangeness of the situation. In their minds, they have always known such a thing will happen sooner or later.

"King Takashima of the North himself?"

That is, except for the brother who has never suspected of course.

"Yuu? What are you–" Yuu's fifth eldest brother Gackt is beside himself in shock and indignation at his sudden appearance. "Have you been listening in?! How long have you been standing out there?!"

Yuu pauses comically, a hand coming up to cover his mouth with a small giggle as his eyes sweep across the faces of everyone present. The Royal War Advisers are appalled at his presence themselves but strangely not the rest of his family with Gackt's exception. _Strange._

"Um... _oops?"_

"You've the brain of a lizard brother, he has been there the entire time and many other times in the past!" Die, Yuu's third eldest brother, declares with a roll of his eyes, leaning on his seat and placing his hands behind his head. "And everyone knows this. I cannot believe you have never known!"

The astounded look on Gackt's face is hilarious, and Yuu giggles some more as the rest of his brothers nod their heads. He'd always had an inkling that they are aware of his eavesdropping and simply never said a word, but to discover that one of them hadn't a clue... approaching Gackt, Yuu throws his arms around his fifth eldest brother's waist affectionately as he looks up at him.

"It is all right that you did not know! You are still my favorite brother!"

There's a sigh from the head of the table just beside the King (who's sleeping quite comfortably mind) that draws everyone's attention, the eldest brother and heir to the throne shaking his head with a smile.

"This is what you told me several nights ago little brother," the Crown Prince Yoshiki says, draping a hand on the arm rest of his chair in a graceful swish of his robe sleeves. "Is it really I or Gackt who you favor the most?"

But then Die is the one beside himself with emotion this time, leaning forward on his chair and cutting off any replies from Yuu with a loud exclamation paired with his palms colliding on the tabletop.

"But _I_ am the favorite brother!"

"Ehem." There's a cough on one corner of the table, Yuu's sixth eldest brother Tora pointing a finger at himself with a small and timid smile. "I believe that it is I who is his favorite."

"I disagree." Yuu's second eldest brother Kiyoharu is lounging on his seat casually with one leg swung over its arm, using a paper fan to keep himself cool and not even looking at any of them as he speaks. "He has been lying to all of you this entire time for it is I who is the–"

"I will stop you there." Yuu's fourth eldest brother Sugizo jumps off the sill he has been sitting on away from the table, joining in only now as he stands beside Yuu. "For I am the true favorite brother not only of Yuu, but of all."

Gackt pretends to gag. "Now _that_ is untrue."

"I agree!" Die chirps with a smirk, making Sugizo scowl and all the more as Kiyoharu adds his own opinion and cheekily.

"As do I."

But Yuu has had enough, and as entertaining it is to watch his older Prince brothers arguing over who among them he likes the best, he intends to steer them back to the conversation at hand. It's the main reason he's here and has revealed himself after all, and of utmost importance it is!

"You are all my favorite, depending on what you bribe me with!" Yuu declares, speaking in a rush so as not to be interrupted. "But shall we go back to what you were speaking of? The Beast, King Takashima of the North, is seeking our kingdom's help and we are hesitating on giving it?"

The lightheartedness that the War Room found itself engulfed in at Yuu's arrival diminishes at the mention of the reason why there is a meeting taking place, and a sigh comes from Gackt who pulls out of Yuu's embrace. Turning to their youngest and placing a firm hand on his shoulder, he gives it a squeeze as he leans forward and down.

"'Tis not as easy as a simple yes or no little brother," he starts as he meets Yuu's eyes. "Either answer presents danger to the kingdom and our people, and to let the Beast in or not is a matter that must be discussed thoroughly."

Yuu blinks, glancing at the rest of his brothers who look torn over the issue but offer no comment. He knows who agrees and who does not basing it on what he has overheard and who spoke the words, but he's unsure what the verdict is. Shaking his head with a pout, he pushes Gackt's hand away and gives his own two cents on the matter.

"It is not about that! They have men who are hurt! It is our duty to help!"

Whatever else Yuu has to say gets cut off by someone who's supposed to be asleep however, turning a serious deliberation even more so.

"You only say that my youngest, in your desire to see an idol, is that not correct?"

Yuu's mouth snaps shut at hearing his Father speaking, small and bent on his chair beside Yoshiki who glances at the King and then at the young Prince too. The rest of the brothers and the Advisers mimic the action. 

"It is part of the reason, yes," Yuu admits, turning away and hugging himself around the middle with his gaze focused on his feet. "But 'tis still true, that there are men who may be dying as we talk this over."

The King hums, moving on and presenting a question to the next son, going over his children in reverse, youngest to oldest.

"And your opinion, Tora?"

Tora stares at their Father squarely as he replies. "It is as I said earlier. We must help out of the goodness of our hearts."

"But more out of fear?"

Tora hesitates, dropping his gaze too and with a helpless shrug. "Well... yes. Fear is good, a cure for stupidity."

"And Gackt? You are heavily opposed to the idea and are not trying to hide it. Why, my son?"

Gackt's fists clench tightly as he steps forward. "I am Father. They are barbarians who, the first chance they can, will use whatever weakness they find against our kingdom. We must be wary!"

"And say we become wary as you have said, what then? In your honest opinion and whether the Northern King had ever asked for aid or not, do you think we have a chance at winning should the Beast wage battle against us right now, wary as we are?"

Gackt's anger falters the slightest, his fists unclenching slowly until all the tension seeps out of his body. "I... no. Not at this time, no."

"Hm. And you mentioned, Sugizo, that the Beast will pay us back and this is the argument you use. What could we need so much, that only the King of the North can provide?"

Sugizo is back on the sill, feet swinging self-consciously as he replies.

"I was thinking Father, that the safety of the Kingdom can be what we ask from the Beast. That he and his forces do not engage us in war, for we have helped them in a time of great need and it is the least they can do."

"And you think, Die, that saying no to giving them assistance today will put us on the Beast's bad side?"

Die has his arms crossed, fingers tapping on his arm. "I believe so, yes. He may even use our refusal to instill anger in his warriors, tell them it is our fault, why their brothers-in-arms have died. Had we a choice, I would say decline. But we do not."

"As for you Kiyoharu, you say helping them will indebt the Beast to us. How will that work for the kingdom?"

Kiyoharu has long since properly taken his seat upon realizing their Father is awake after all, posture perfect as he shakes his head.

"It can go both ways, Father. A debt may cause a potential enemy to either back down until the debt is repaid, or else turn them aggressive in their desire not to be bound by a favor evermore."

The King turns to his heir after a brief pause, the eldest Prince deep in thought.

"Yoshiki? No choice in the matter is what you said. What is your decision then, based not on your own thoughts but that of your brothers? I will not decide for you today."

Gackt growls. "There is _always_ a choice–"

Their Father turns to him with a stern glare, raising a hand to prevent him from continuing.

"I am not speaking to you."

The seconds drag by, Yoshiki's head bent for a while before he finally looks up to address the room. Before he speaks however, his eyes meet Gackt's, and the fifth son has to bite his tongue in order not to lash out. By that alone, the rest of the people in the room already know what the decision is.

"Send a messenger and healers to King Takashima. We are opening the gates for the warriors of the North."

Raising a hand and all smiles, everyone else turns back to Yuu who is vibrating with excitement. With bright eyes, he gestures at himself rather grandly, managing to look pleading and endearing at once.

"May I please volunteer to plan a Warrior's Feast to welcome them?"

Gackt huffs, rolling his eyes as he turns around, walking out of the War Room without another word. From the beginning he has been outnumbered six to one, in favor of letting the North into their kingdom. He is not happy about it, but there's nothing he can do.

Nodding and waving a hand graciously, Yoshiki smiles at the youngest Prince.

"You may. Go ahead."

_"YES!"_

Turning on his heels, Yuu rushes out of the room to the billowing of his crimson robes, nearly tripping over them in his haste.

"Thank you brother, you are my new favorite!"

From a distance, Gackt's voice is loud when he joins a conversation he's not even a part of any longer, and he makes Yuu giggle some more, the sound of it carrying over and easing everyone's worried hearts, at least momentarily.

_"I am the original favorite brother, just so everyone knows!"_

 


	2. A Beast, a boy

The Savage King of the North known as Takashima Kouyou is a level-headed man by default. Never does he lose his head, even during a crisis. Seated calmly at the head of a temporary camp, he observes his foreign territory with keen eyes and sharp ears, watchful like he always is as he patiently waits for a decision he has no control over.

It is humid and warm in the Eastern territory, a contrast to the climate of the North where he and his men reside, and their fur-lined garb is of no use here. That, and everything is an explosion of color and life, vastly different from the endless white that is ice and snow where he's from: in this place the plant life is bright green and bursts of vibrant red and dazzling yellow hiding all manners of noisy creatures big and small, insects and little animals that disappear as quickly as they make their appearance.

He knows that his scouts have chosen this place, teeming with activity, for a purpose: to know should everything fall silent that someone or something approaches. It is a good strategy barring the fact that it is unfortunately a flower-filled meadow, of all places to put a fierce and unstoppable force. And had he not been deeply troubled by the grave injuries of his men, Kouyou would have laughed at the irony.

Blood amongst the Blooms.

 _At least no one has made any flowers crowns as of yet,_ the King thinks to himself, still stewing in silent worry as he waits for help that may not come. If any of his wounded soldiers start putting together one to put upon each other's hair, then he will be forced to break down the gates that hide the House of the Hollyhocks. Blooms are only given to the dead or the dying where the Northeners are concerned, and if he can help it, there will be none for any of them today. But should it come close to that and if Kouyou needs to raze this small kingdom to the ground for a healer or two, then so be it.

"Your Highness."

Glancing behind him at the appearance of his right-hand man and childhood friend Suzuki Akira, Kouyou pushes strands of hair away from his face, retying his long mane of ash blonde tresses back quickly as he stands to receive a report, if the scroll in the other's grasp is any indication. Sweat beads upon his brow as it does on Akira's; this temperature is unbearable and they will either need a cooler shelter soon, or else more water of which they have a limited supply. He only hopes Akira is a bringer of good news, not for him but for the men at least.

"Shall we prepare to burn this place to ashes, Akira? Have they said no?"

Truth be told, Kouyou is expecting a refusal. After all, his name rings notorious among the lands as a vicious Conqueror, and no kingdom not allied with him wants anything to do with the North if they have a choice. It is therefore a surprise, when Akira barks out a surprised laugh.

"I do not think torching the place the healers from the House of the Hollyhocks call home will be beneficial to the warriors they are taking care of as we speak."

Kouyou steps forward in a surprise of his own as he watches Akira wave a hand behind him, but not before holding out a hand as he glances at what the other has brought for him pointedly.

"I believe there is a message along with this... unexpected hospitality?"

"Oh," Akira smiles sheepishly and hands a rolled piece of parchment over with both hands and a respectful bow. "Yes, your Highness. 'Tis from the Crown Prince himself, on behalf of their King."

Uncoiling the rough and weathered paper, Kouyou reads through the letter, concluded by the seal of the House that will play as host for him and his soldiers.

 

_Greetings King Takashima!_

_We welcome you with open arms and hearts for a peaceful stay at the House of the Hollyhocks on behalf of the King Hoshiko. All needed care for your men, most especially the wounded, will be provided at your whim. Please let our guide lead you to our humble abode so all of you may rest your weary souls. The healers, along with a select few from the Royal Guard, will follow with the injured as soon as it is safe for your men to be moved. For the rest, an evening feast has been prepared in your honor. We shall be expecting you._

_Truly,_  
_Prince Yoshiki_

 

Letting the parchment roll back on its own, Kouyou looks back at a waiting Akira, handing the written message back to him for safe-keeping with a sigh.

"Will you stay with our men?" He asks after a while of silence, to which his faithful friend laughs again but with a nod and another graceful bow.

"If you will it, then it shall of course be done your Highness. I will watch over them for you, and we will see you at the famed House of the Hollyhocks."

Pausing from securing his sword on the left side of his hip, Kouyou raises a brow questioningly.

"Famed?" He repeats, a hint of dubiousness in his tone. Akira's smile becomes wider in turn, his excitement palpable as he responds.

"Yes. Our scholars boast the best duck recipes from them, not to mention the fact that they are one of the most gracious hosts in all of the realm. Their generosity will not be wanting, or so I have been told."

Unimpressed, Kouyou makes a sound of mild interest as he walks forward to meet with the head of the healers as well as speak with their appointed guide, Akira following behind and several steps back.

"Is that so? We shall see."

And so they shall, while oft somewhere in the Hollyhock House kitchen a little while later...

 

"Do you think forty roast ducks is enough for a fierce group of warriors?"

The head cook in charge of the evening's unplanned feast blinks at Prince Yuu as the young man stands before him inquiringly, carrying a beautifully elaborate feather quill as tall as any of them, several pieces of parchment along with it. Glancing at the kitchen staff under his care, the cook finds they are turned away so he looks back at the littlest prince nervously and decides he will have to answer him on his own.

"You... are asking me, my Prince?" He asks with a fiddle to the edges of his apron. It's rare that any of the Royal sons come down to the kitchen with the exception of Prince Die, bless his lack of skills when it comes to food preparation and his useless attempts at changing this Fate. But does he try. 

The youngest Prince nods his head eagerly in response, smile cheerful. "Of course, there is nobody else speaking with me, is there? You are the head cook, and this is your expertise. So, forty more ducks for a group of brave and brutal warriors?"

The cook laughs, albeit faintly. "My expertise is in cooking, your Highness. But I can give an opinion, if I may: I have never met a Northener but if they are bigger in stature than our people as they are rumored to be, then perhaps it is not too bad of an idea to add more duck roast."

Prince Yuu hums, tapping the end of his quill on his chin and smearing dark ink on his skin as he looks up in thought. The cook doesn't have the heart to point out the stain, as much as he wants to. 

"Hmm... very well, that is what we will do because yes, according to stories they are taller and broader than the average Easterling!" Prince Yuu eventually says as he turns away with a scribble on his parchment, murmuring to himself after. "Just to be on the safe side... now for drinks... _sake_ is a must! Thank you, I shall check back on the food later!"

The cook watches the youngest go with an amused little smile, turning to his staff who have paused to do the same, all sounds of cutting and gutting being silenced for the meantime leaving only the boiling of water and soup.

Eventually:

"Well you heard the Prince! Forty more ducks on top of the first forty we are already roasting. Make sure someone is watching over the boars as they cook and set the innards aside, you know the Princes love it when we add some to the porridge stew, we will have it for tomorrow morn's breakfast! Hurry, everything must be ready by sunset!"

The cutting and gutting resumes as Prince Yuu disappears around a corner, the peacock feather quill towering over his head bobbing gracefully along. It's as he takes a detour from the kitchen to the main yard in order to check if there is already someone by the entrance to welcome the Beast and his Warriors upon their arrival though, that Yuu discovers two very important things that disrupt him from his planning.

One, none of his brothers or even an escort is there yet and two, fur-garbed men are already standing in a neat line waiting by the very perimeter of the open entrance, the tallest and most regal-looking of them appearing stern as he stands a good few feet in front of the rest. Yuu nearly faints at the sight, for even at a distance he knows from the paintings in his books that it's the Beast.

And they've kept him waiting!

_"Oh no!"_

Yuu panics in place, his peacock feather quill trembling with his own body's shakes. Where are his brothers or their King Father? Not even any of the Royal Counsel is present! How could this happen? Where is the guide the Crown Prince sent and why has he or anyone else not announced the Beast's arrival yet? Does this mean Yuu is to welcome them single-handedly, _him,_ the youngest Prince who has never had to do such a thing his entire life?

But... but he's so shy, and he's not properly dressed to meet the Savage King of the North!

He makes a split-second decision as he gracefully but hurriedly approaches the waiting Warriors and their Beast King, clutching onto his feather quill tightly in his nervousness. But it has to be done, with the absence of anyone else. And so Yuu, with stains of black ink on his chin and throat, dressed only in his everyday robes, finally meets his idol.

It really is his hero from the books and the history he has learned, the Northern Beast King.

 

"I do not think leaving their appointed guide behind was ideal, your Highness."

Kouyou sniffs quietly in indignation as he stands by the open gates that lead to the House of the Hollyhocks, hands folded on his back with his men standing behind him. They are all waiting and have been doing so for a while now, their horses restless. He cannot help but agree to the just-spoken statement judging from the lack of a welcoming party, but he will not do so aloud.

He doesn't regret his decision either. The kingdom's guide had been too slow for his liking, but leaving the snail-paced fellow behind has its consequences as proven at the moment, since there is no escort or any Royalty present to greet Kouyou and his soldiers. Are they supposed to wait where they are then until someone comes along? He has the patience for it and so does his men, but how undignified!

"They have no sentry and their gates are wide open," He points out instead, frowning at the empty courtyard and the magnificent garden beyond with nothing else to say. "Why is this so?"

"The kingdom is peaceful and prosperous your Highness,  and poverty is not an issue. The Royal family need not close their gates to the people, or so I have read."

"Perhaps 'tis a test!"

Kouyou smirks as he listens to his Warriors speculate, noting a glint far off and by the corner of one of the structures within. There it is, a single bird's feather that is blue-green in color, glinting under the fading light.

A _peacock_ to welcome the North? Absurd.

"What sort of test? If we are disrespectful enough to barge in without an invitation?"

"Do not be a buffoon, we already have an invitation! Perhaps 'tis a place where people help themselves, like self-service!"

"According to my reading, this is not the case. Perhaps we should have allowed the guide to lead us."

"Ah, so they do not yet know we are here."

Rolling his eyes but keeping himself turned away from his men, Kouyou is supposed to say something but then the peacock feather reveals itself not as a bird, but a young man in crimson robes instead.

 _It's a quill,_ Kouyou realizes. _How huge it is!_

Raising a hand to signal at his men, he barks out a single command that shushes his Warriors immediately, all of them standing at attention when they see what he's seeing.

"Silence."

And they watch as the young ma–no, _boy_ is the fitting term. They watch as the boy approaches with his feather, an unsure smile on his face as he stops right before the King, having to look up to be able to meet his gaze. And as he does so, whatever demand the Beast has bubbling up his throat stops at the sight of the beautiful eyes and pale, unmarked face revealed by a curtain of dark silky hair.

But no, not unmarked either. For some reason, the boy has ink on his chin and neck although overall beyond what the eyes can see, he is.

_Who in the heavens is he?_

Kouyou's breath catches in his throat as silence reigns, the Savage King speechless at such a sight. This boy is a walking work of art, unblemished and pure, and Kouyou is fascinated by him that he is rendered incapable of words.

 

"Nice quill you got there! Is it real?"

One of the soldiers eventually break the tension with a compliment and a question, and it snaps the boy out of whatever daze he's in. It does the same to Kouyou who stiffens, but before he can speak, the boy has already done so.

"It is from a dead peacock so yes, thank you! I have a spare, but it is of a green shade. I can give it to you as a gift?"

The Beast has to stop himself from heaving an exasperated sigh. Fierce killers his Warriors are, but at the sight of an innocent face outside battle, and they soften. But he cannot blame them. The North is harsh even upon children, and to see a person wholly untarnished is a rarity.

"A dead peacock? You killed it for quills?"

The boy giggles, and something in Kouyou melts into a puddle. He has no idea why he has not said anything until now, still watching the boy as he interacts with the soldiers.

"It died on its own, sadly... t'was a friendly peacock and a gift from my brothers, I would not have had the heart to kill it. As a remembrance, I made quills of its tail feathers. 'Tis a royal gift, I will bring it to you as soon as I am able!"

 _A royal gift?_ Kouyou's mind goes on a stand still as he recalls what he knows of the House of the Hollyhocks. Their ruling King Hoshiko has seven sons, and he has met four of them. All have dark hair and pale skin just like this very boy. _Then he is one of the Princes._

Coughing to put a halt to the ongoing impromptu conversation and drawing the boy's attention back to him, Kouyou bows his head with a fist over his heart in greeting, deciding to introduce himself in hopes of getting the same in return.

He must know the other's name. 

"Well met. I am Takashima Kouyou of the Northern Kingdom and these are my Warriors. We are here for shelter and healing upon invitation of the Crown Prince."

The boy gives an awkward bow, the action making his robes showcase an indecent amount of pale flat chest. And Kouyou doesn't mean to look, but his eyes stray down to what the garment reveals unintentionally, making him swallow with difficulty at the appealing sight. 

"My name is Yuu, the seventh Prince of the House of the Hollyhocks." The boy, or Prince, is nervous again as he straightens, opening his arms in a regal but unpracticed manner. "We welcome all of you, Warriors and Beast King!"

Kouyou goes very still as does his soldiers behind him at the title, just as an exclamation erupts from further down the courtyard.

"Yuu!"

Oh, now this man Kouyou has met. Prince Gackt hurries over with an entourage, council members from the looks of their similar attire, their expressions wary. It seems like the conversation and Prince Yuu's loud welcome carried over, so that they have heard what the boy said.

No one has ever called him a Beast to his face, and to say he is surprised is an understatement.

"What did you call me, young Prince?" 

Kouyou has spoken in a dangerous voice, smile thin and fragile as he closes the distance between himself and Yuu until they're almost touching. The seventh Prince looks clueless, eyes wide as he stares back and repeats himself with just a bit of confusion. 

"The... the Beast King?"

There's a gasp from Gackt and the circus he brought along, a murmured _"no my Prince, no"_ audible and loud enough for him to hear. Apparently, Yuu heard it too because he tries again, realizing he's making a mistake but obviously not knowing exactly what the error is.

"Did I get the title wrong? Um, what about Savage King of the North?"

Had it been any other day, any other face, any other Prince, Kouyou would've drawn his sword. Blood would've spilled, Royalty or not. 

But this Yuu is so... unadulterated in his dealings. The word _pure_ comes to mind as it had earlier when Kouyou first glimpsed his face. How can he possibly hurt such a person? It is unthinkable. 

Throwing his head back and amused beyond belief, the Beast King laughs heartily, surprising not only Gackt and the Royal Counsel but his Warriors as well. He laughs for a good while, making everyone nervous, but he eventually stops, the laughter still upon his eyes. 

Looking back down at Yuu fondly, he notes the ink lining the soft neck and pale chin one more time, bringing his thumb into his mouth. Using his saliva, he erases all traces of the stain from a baffled face, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

And his Warriors are amazed by all of it especially the barbaric act of cleaning the young Prince off. It has a different meaning in the Northern Kingdom, mainly a claim. 

Kouyou has just showed his Warriors that Yuu is _his._

"The Beast King is fine, but only you can call me that." Kouyou holds the Prince's hand with both of his after a thorough clean-up, a bright and sincere smile on his lips. "It is nice to meet you, Prince Yuu."

 


	3. A Feast for the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Yuu 1](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/717831628076597748/); [Yuu 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/9e/e7/d29ee7f47fdb4fb392e8c1e95802b318.jpg)**  
>  **[Kouyou 1](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/05/89/2b/05892bd0589f7cfa7e51a4b607d0e43c.jpg); [Kouyou 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/76/27/b3/7627b3a799fc1b3f28544a73438d58c8.jpg)**

Despite being incredulous at first, Kouyou finds himself impressed by the House of the Hollyhocks. It appears that Akira is right about the Easterners and their hospitality; everything he and his Warriors could possibly need are provided and more without having to ask, for the servants are not only attentive but sensitive, akin to mind readers when it comes to anticipating what the guests require. They remind him of the Druidlands and its people, and briefly as he gets out of his sweat and blood-stained garb, Kouyou thinks of the West's coven head Ruki and wonders how he's doing. As one of the more recent additions to the territories that the North has acquired, he reminds himself to send a messenger to the highland kingdom in order to get an update of their activities.

But that will be for later. For now, Kouyou can rest easy with his men being tended to, as safe as they can be and far from harm.

While his Warriors stay in comfortably furnished tents, he has been provided a room of his own as the general and King. His men will share a public bath, but his quarters have a private one that features a man-made hot spring carved out on the wall. Several servants have filled it with steaming water, and Kouyou sighs as he's finally left alone to sink into its depths. Lifting his head and closing his eyes, he allows himself to finally relax for the day and think of the youngest Prince of this House. What a wonderful thought he is, and Kouyou opens his eyes again and with a rare smile, speaking the name of said Prince aloud.

“Yuu.”

 _“Your Highness!_ I was not sneaking, I swear it! I was about to announce my presence!”

Kouyou straightens against the rock he's leaning on, startled by the voice from nowhere. He didn't even realize that he's not alone, but such a thing will not happen again. Yuu or no Yuu, he should never let his guard down, for this place that he stays in is home to no ally. _Such stupidity…_ and to think he has also forgotten to bring a weapon where he currently is, leaving him with nothing but his bare hands.

Not that the youngest Prince will be any match in a physical fight. Kouyou is sure he can overpower Yuu, and in more ways than one. But that's not something he wants to think about at the moment as he forces himself to relax one more time, draping his elbows on the stone behind him as he turns his head. Watching the silhouette cast by Yuu where the Prince is standing in front of the door that separates the bedroom from the bath, he pretends to have known the other is there all long.

“‘Tis fine, my dear Prince. Please come in.”

The sliding door opens with little noise, to reveal that Yuu is not alone. There are servants behind him, one of them in the process of draping a garment made of what appears to be cotton on the bedspread while the other arranges several more folded ones in the chest by the foot of the bed. Kouyou only regards the helpers fleetingly however, attention drawn to the young Prince's shy smile.

“King Takashima,” he says with a short bow, eyes looking everywhere but at him. “We have brought you clothing not only for your everyday use while you stay with us, but for tonight's feast that we have prepared in your honor as well. A seamstress will wait for you to make any adjustments as necessary. I… uh, wanted to let you know of this myself.”

Kouyou's sharp eyes are trained on Yuu's face: he's nervous, and the King wonders if it is because of his presence alone, or the fact that he is naked under the water. Smiling kindly and hoping it will put the youngest Prince at ease, Kouyou bows back as much as he is able in turn.

“Thank you, Prince Yuu. I hope you will be there, lest children are not allowed to stay up late in this kingdom.”

His words, spoken in jest, makes Yuu look up, a flash of indignation crossing his face.

“I may look young, but I am of age and will therefore attend! In fact, I was the one who put it together! I will also be performing—”

Kouyou pauses at the same time Yuu does, but he's quite sure his reason for doing so is different. He's not certain what the Prince's own reason is, but here is his: _Yuu is of age._ It is rather unbelievable with a face and bearing like that, but Kouyou has never felt more relieved because then, it means that his imaginings of earlier, the one that involves overpowering Yuu, they are not inappropriate after all.

“I will be leaving you to finish your bath!” Yuu looks flustered as he starts backing away, gaze briefly meeting his before it's elsewhere again. And now Kouyou is sure: the Prince is embarrassed by his nakedness. _How exciting._ “I will see you in the feast, Beast King!”

With a swish of his robes, Yuu closes the sliding door in a hurry, leaving Kouyou smirking at the memory that is Yuu's gaze upon his chest and then face, an admiring gleam in those eyes. _Hm._

"Of age," he murmurs to himself while he begins washing his hair. “What a pleasant surprise.”

 

When Kouyou sees his Warriors again come sundown, they are all fussing over the soft garments called the _yukata_ that they have been given to wear. It is a rather amusing sight, to be honest; Kouyou cannot help but chuckle to himself as he overhears their conversation.

“It is very comfortable, but I feel exposed in it as if I am not wearing anything at all!”

“But it is cool to the skin, especially in this weather! I like it!”

“I like it too! The embroidery is beautiful and intricate — my wife will fall in love with this. I wonder if they will let us keep some?”

“I hope they do! It is not often that I feel fabulous!”

Kouyou decides to intervene lest he starts laughing aloud, coughing to get the attention of his Warriors who immediately straighten in his presence. Right hands folding into fists that they put over their hearts, from carefree they are suddenly disciplined soldiers.

“Your Highness,” they chorus, expressions wiped off their faces as they look to him. He nods at them in acknowledgement, and although they drop their hands, none of his Warriors relax. Staring at most of them long and hard before speaking, he eventually smiles.

“I want you to enjoy this evening of rest because you deserve it. I, for one, definitely will,” he starts, glancing down at his own majestic _yukata_ and its embroidered cranes. When he looks up again, he has raised his right fist in the air. “All hail to the North!”

His Warriors erupt into shouts, their voices proud but not threatening. Instead, it is jovial what with tonight a celebration over the fact that the pack survived, that they suffered no deaths, only injuries that will, over time, heal.

“All hail to the North! All hail to King Takashima!”

Kouyou's smile is wider this time, and conniving. “I have rules tonight, for the kingdom we stay in is not ours.”

One of the Warriors whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Not yet,” he says, and the others murmur their agreement while Kouyou grins, shaking his head but neither denying nor admitting that he agrees to the statement.

“Hush now, and listen. Rule number one: no fighting. I care not if you fight amongst yourselves, but leave the Easterlings alone. They are our hosts, and you will be grateful for their help.”

“Understood!”

“Rule number two: their men and women are off limits, lest they invite you to their bed themselves. To those who are married, however — I will slit your throats myself if you even think of bedding anyone else but your wife or husband.”

“Understood!”

“Rule number three, and the most important of all,” Kouyou concludes, giving his Warriors a severe look as he drops his voice. “Prince Yuu is _mine.”_

“Understood! All hail!”

 

 

[The evening starts out with entertainment, one that mesmerizes Kouyou not because of the beautiful and colorful robes or wonderful visuals, but because Prince Yuu is among the performers. The dance itself is a sight to behold, upbeat and synchronized with every dancer holding onto a stick, the end of which is attached to a thin ribbon that they twirl in the air and around themselves to go along with the music. Beside and around him where they are seated on the floor as is the custom of the East, his Warriors cheer loudly, clapping their hands and stomping their feet in approval. He can only shake his head in exasperation at their obvious preference for the youngest Prince.](https://youtu.be/RB-mqetDzDs)

“Prince Yuu is the best!”

“Prince Yuu, Prince Yuu!”

“All hail Yuu, Prince of the East!”

The dance is over before everyone knows it, and the entire hall where the feast is being held breaks into applause. Like his men, most of Yuu's brothers are cheering for him too — Prince Gackt and Prince Die are the loudest of them. Kouyou though, doesn't let his excitement show and merely claps his hands delicately as he stares from a distance: at Yuu sweaty and panting, and smiling widely at him as he gives a bow.

“Mine,” Kouyou promises to himself in a low voice.

The official meeting with King Hoshiko and the Crown Prince Yoshiki right after is brief, what with the food arriving: mounds of rice, vegetables and various fish dishes, roast beef and sweetened pork, and of course the East's famed duck roast. There are weird pairs of sticks on the table beside the little bowls where Kouyou and his Warriors are supposed to eat in, and for a minute, they are all confused. Northerners use spoons, or else their hands.

“We need Prince Yuu's help,” one of his men announce, and the rest of them agree as another stands up to ask for the youngest prince's assistance. Kouyou lets them do what they want, watching in amusement as Yuu, small and fragile as compared to his able-bodied Warriors, sits down before all of them to teach the art of using chopsticks.

Neither Kouyou nor his men get it.

“Fear not,” Yuu says with a grin, putting the chopsticks he'd been using aside as he waves a few servants over. “If the North uses their hands to eat, then so shall I for the night! There is nothing to be ashamed of! Bring bowls of water to wash our hands in please!”

Kouyou's heart swells in his chest, appreciating Prince Yuu's efforts to make his Warriors feel comfortable. Bowing his head in gratitude, his men follow his lead and do the same.

“Thank you, Prince Yuu.”

“All hail Yuu, Prince of the East! Our thanks!"

When they look up, Yuu is grinning wider as he stares at all of them sheepishly.

“'Tis but a small thing, worry not about it! Ah, here are the wash bowls! We better hurry, the food is getting cold! Duck roast, King Takashima?”

After washing and drying his hands, Kouyou accepts the platter of duck roast from the youngest Prince and smiles his best. He smirks when Yuu blushes in return, but as much as he likes seeing the color bloom on the other's cheeks, there are important matters at hand.

Food!

As one, he and his Warriors begin to eat, and to Kouyou's delight, Yuu does not leave them the entire night.

 

They are only getting started on the  _sake_ when Akira arrives, still wearing the same clothes Kouyou had left him in.

“Akira.”

Kouyou stands up, hands clean again, and embraces his childhood friend briefly. Akira hugs him back before pulling away, bowing his head with a tired smile.

“Your — _duck roast!”_

Kouyou chuckles, and so does Yuu who had been watching their exchange curiously from across the table.

“Your duck roast?”

“I meant your Highness!” Without waiting for orders, Akira sits down on the free space beside Kouyou, eyes wide and smile gleeful. “And that there's duck roast! _The_ duck roast of the East!”

“There is more where that came from, good sir. Here, this is an unused wash bowl. Clean your hands and eat as much as you like!”

Akira looks up, glancing fleetingly at Kouyou who has sat back down before regarding Yuu with a polite smile and a bow of his head.

“My thanks. And you are…?”

Kouyou refills the cup of one of his men before doing the same to his own, introducing Yuu himself.

“This is Prince Yuu, the youngest Prince of the House. Prince Yuu, may I introduce my right-hand man, Suzuki Akira.”

The name must have meant something, for Yuu pulls back as if burned and gasps, staring at Akira with wide eyes as if he cannot quite believe it.

“You—you are _the Berserker?”_

Akira throws his head back and laughs aloud before striking a ridiculous pose, winking at Yuu as he points at him with a finger after. Kouyou only shakes his head again, exasperation back. Why is his Warriors and men like this?

“Indeed, it is I. Well met, Prince Yuu of the House of the Hollyhocks. It is an honor.”

Yuu looks flustered in the same way he had been earlier in Kouyou's room, waving his hands in front of his face.

“The honor is all mine, _Berserker!”_

Kouyou rolls his eyes, aware it is such a childish thing to do but unable to help himself.

“If you keep calling him that dear Prince, it will get to his head. Besides, he is not that good.”

Akira tries to speak around his mouthful of rice and duck, obviously disagreeing although it's difficult to understand what he's saying exactly. His attempts make Yuu laugh whose gaze meets Kouyou's own.

“And are you, King Takashima? Better than he is?”

Kouyou's heart swells anew at the realization that Prince Yuu is _teasing_ him. What a wonderful development! He laughs too, shrugging his shoulders as he downs another cup of _sake_.

“Shall we show you tomorrow?”

Yuu's eyes widen once more, and he leans forward and across the table eagerly.

“You mean it? Like a competition?”

Kouyou nods his head, leaning forward himself until he and Yuu are nearly nose-to-nose.

“I do. Anything for my favorite eastern prince.”

The smile that he gets in response to his words, it makes Kouyou dizzy with happiness and all the more when Yuu lunges forward to embrace him briefly around the neck.

“Thank you, Beast King!”

Beside him, Akira sputters and nearly chokes on his food, surprised since he knows that the title used is not one spoken in Kouyou's presence despite how widely known he is for it. But later on, while Yuu is distracted with tales from his Warriors and at a questioning look, Kouyou gives Akira an explanation.

“I have allowed him to call me that, but only him. He is the exception.”

Akira accepts the cup of _sake_ that Kouyou pushes toward him with a knowing smile.

“Oh, is he now.”

 

From several tables away, Crown Prince Yoshiki watches Kouyou who only has eyes for Yuu and frowns, displeased with what he's seeing. Prince Sugizo meets his gaze not long after, and they share a meaningful look.

It says one thing: Prince Gackt must not know, if he has not noticed yet that is.


	4. A Beast's many faces

For all the notoriety of the North, meeting and interacting with their Warriors and King in person has made most of the Easterners rethink how they see who the rest of the realm has considered, for years, as savages. Ignoring their tendency to be uncouth in speaking and mannerisms, the Northerners seem almost harmless, friendly even, once one gets used to the oddities that set them apart from the rest of the other kingdoms.  

“Make no mistake, however. This is why they are all the more dangerous.”

Gackt's words are much too ominous for such an early hour as he sits with his brothers, minus Yuu, with the members of the Royal Counsel the next morning. They're waiting for King Takashima and his right-hand man Akira in the War Room, and although the last thing everyone wants is a meeting before the most vital meal of the day _and_ after an evening of merry drinking, this conversation cannot be put off for later. The House of the Hollyhocks must know what the North had been doing prior to their cry for help near the border that separates the realm from the road to the Midlands — and the Beast's explanation, whatever it may be, will determine if he and his men can stay further.

No one reacts to Gackt's words except Die who sighs in annoyance, eyes tightly closed and a hand cradling his head where he sits on his part of the table. He looks irritated by the beginnings of what will undoubtedly become a monologue, a rather useless one in his opinion since they've all discussed this before, but he doesn't say anything — not yet, that is.

“With a reputation like theirs and this facade that they portray, we must be wary. The chance of them deceiving us is high—”

“We already know this brother,” Die snaps and much sooner than expected, head still bowed, a curtain of hair obscuring part of his face. “Get to the point before the Beast arrives and hears you talking ill of them.”

“Go back to sleep if you are not up for this,” Gackt snaps back, looking offended because of the interruption. “'Tis not my fault you had too much _sake_ the night before and have nothing of importance to say like I.”

Everyone snickers at Gackt's rebuttal, even the Crown Prince who tries to hide it with a cough, while Die opens his eyes and glares back in indignation. This is despite the truth in what has just been said—he did have too much liquor during the feast resulting in his state at the moment.

“I have important things to say myself, if you would stop talking long enough to give me a chance, that is!”

“I will pretend I believe you,” is Gackt's airy reply as he waves a hand in a manner that's dismissing before he looks about the room with a raised eyebrow. “And while I do so, is someone kind enough to get Prince Die a blanket? He needs a nap.”

_“Why you—”_

“Enough.” Yoshiki raises a hand to stop the escalating argument with a smile, steering his brothers back to the topic at hand. None of them are certain how long until the Beast arrives, and they have no time to waste. He needs to regain control of the conversation, no matter how amusing what's playing out is — and it's always a show when it comes to these two, especially since their King Father isn't around. “Let him be Die, unless you do have something to share?”

For a minute, Die only stares at the rest of their brothers before huffing out a puff of breath. Scratching a cheek, he resumes his position of earlier: head bowed and eyes closed with a hand cradling his head. He obviously does need a nap, for he did consume liquor as a man dying of thirst would drink water.

“No, I do not. But I would like that blanket.”

Everyone laughs again while Gackt rolls his eyes, and Yoshiki orders the soldier standing guard outside the doorway to fetch what Prince Die needs.

 

Since it's an official meeting between himself and the Eastern kingdom, Kouyou wears not the clothing provided by the House of the Hollyhocks but his own instead. He has packed no formal attire however, and the closest thing he has to one is his general's uniform with its black leather and gray fur trimming. He sets aside its accompanying armor — it will be too much for a sit-down considering he doesn't have to kill anyone at this time.

“This will have to do,” he says, pushing his newly-braided hair off one shoulder where it falls long and heavy down his back, as is the North's custom when wearing such clothing. “Either way and whether we wear our battle garb or not, they still think we have come here to challenge their kingdom.”

“Is that not what we came here for? We certainly look the part!” Akira's laughing as he says this, turning away from inspecting his own reflection to look Kouyou's way. He's dressed in similar colors, but his clothes are silkier and more form-fitting, with no unnecessary garment that can be grabbed or held onto — advantageous to a brawler like him who fights at close proximity and mostly using his limbs, to prevent the enemy from getting a firm hold.  

Kouyou smiles, seating himself on the edge of his borrowed bed to pull his boots on. “'Tis up to the East, if they will choose to fight. But no war will be waged today, not after the help they have given us.”

“Allow me your Highness.” Akira falls on his knees in front of Kouyou and helps him with his footwear automatically, grinning as he continues the conversation. “And as for not waging war today, perhaps tomorrow?”

The Beast King extends his other foot and lets Akira finish putting his other boot on, shaking his head firmly. “Not even. We shall plan it in such a way that there will be as little bloodshed as possible.”

Akira stands back up as soon as he's done, crossing his arms with a mischievous smile where he's looking down at his royal friend.

“Pardon me, but am I speaking to _my_ King? Perhaps the last battle has damaged my ears beyond repair. Did you say _as little bloodshed as possible_? King Takashima would never say such a thing!”

Kouyou pushes himself off the bed and shoves Akira aside, smiling once again as he walks past him to check his own reflection.

“Yes, 'tis what your King said, and you will do well to follow it. Confused about where your loyalties lie, _Berserker?_ Perhaps you would rather serve the pagan gods of the Druidlands — or their coven head, to be precise. How is Ruki nowadays?”

Going along with the teasing, Akira straightens Kouyou's uniform for him, giving back as much as he's receiving while doing so.

“Ruki is doing well, thank you. As for my King, is the young Prince Yuu the only reason why the Eastern kingdom still stands?”

“Perhaps.” Kouyou grins, looking boyish as he does so, and doesn't say anything else as he nods his head at the door. Akira only laughs again, walking over to open it for him.

“After you, your Highness.”

And their conversation would've continued, the banter of old friends with no regard to the difference in their rank — royalty and soldier — if not for a little surprise waiting outside.

“G-good morning.”

Kouyou turns to the hallway at the sound of a familiar voice, surprised to see Prince Yuu standing outside. He has an awed expression on his face, looking from him to Akira and back, and it takes a while for him to realize that the young man is gawking at what he and Akira are wearing.

“Prince Yuu!” Akira is the first person to react, stepping around Kouyou with an enthusiastic wave and a happy smile. He skips the formalities completely, obviously already comfortable with the young prince.  “A lovely morning!”

“Akira-san.” Yuu bows his head with a start, as if just shaken out of his reverie, before turning to Kouyou with a coy smile. “Your Highness, good morning.”

Kouyou ignores the smirk on Akira's lips as he raises a fist over his heart and bows stiffly, offering the young prince a gentle smile as he lifts his head again.

“Prince Yuu,” he greets back. “Indeed, a lovely morning. To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence at such an early hour?”

A blush blossoms on Yuu's cheeks as he slowly lifts a hand, presenting what appears to be a bag made of sturdy brown paper. Kouyou doesn't take his gaze off the prince's pretty face though, can't quite get enough of such a beautiful sight, and he wishes he didn't have to be somewhere important at the moment. He would rather ask to spend time with the prince, perhaps let Yuu tour him around the House of the Hollyhocks and the town.

“I have something for you since your meeting will be taking place before breakfast, if you would have it? 'Tis a simple meal but a filling one, and I prepared it myself!”

Kouyou feels a wide smile split his face before he can stop it, and Akira laughs beside him. Not that he takes notice, focused as he is on Prince Yuu's thoughtfulness. Did he come see Kouyou so early just for this? Stepping forward, he reaches for the bag eagerly but doesn't take it just yet.

“Truly?” Fingers brushing each other's, Kouyou savors the skin contact with the prince, fleeting as it is. “You prepared it for me?”

The pink on Yuu's cheeks has deepened to a bright red as he smiles back, nodding his head slowly and pushing the bag towards him.

“Yes. I hope you find it good.”

“Is there any for me?” Akira asks, but Kouyou waves him away as he speaks nearly at the same time while opening the bag. Inside, he finds several plump buns of a white color, still steaming with heat. They're newly cooked — did it also mean the prince woke up early to make them?

“What is it?”

Yuu looks a little flustered as if he's suddenly unsure whether the food will be liked or not, but that's only because he doesn't know that Kouyou already loves it even without taking a single bite.

“Pork and _anko_ buns, your Highness. These are, in fact, late afternoon snacks, but any other morning meal you will not be able to eat as you make your way to the War Room. Hence, I have decided to make do with this. I hope it is to your liking.”

“How about me—”

“How can you tell which one is which?” Kouyou has stepped forward and closer to Yuu, ignoring Akira by now as he takes one of the buns and inspects it closely. It's only then that he notices a dot of yellow on the steamed bread and looks up at the prince with a laugh. “Ah, it is this, is it not? The color of the dot right here, in the middle?”

Yuu nods approvingly. “Indeed. Yellow is for the pork, and red is for the _anko_. The second is sweeter, more of a dessert.”

Kouyou is beside himself with happiness, unable to stop himself from expressing appreciation for this small act of kindness. Breaking the pork bun he's holding in two, the mouth-watering smell of meat fills the air, and Kouyou offers half to Prince Yuu with a grin, earning a blink of surprise.

“Share one with me.”

Yuu's happy smile is worth the entire world. “Of course King Takashima. Shall I walk you to the War Room as we finish this?”

Kouyou nods enthusiastically, taking a bite of his part of the pork bun with a moan of appreciation, and as one he and Yuu begin to walk. Behind them and left on his own, Akira looks after their retreating forms while still pointing a finger at himself.

“What about my share?”

 

When King Takashima and Akira arrive at the War Room and as soon as they're asked how their stay in the House has been, the first thing that the Berserker asks is, “Can we have pork and _anko_ buns for our afternoon snacks?”

Nearly everyone present looks at each other with blinks of surprise and curiosity. Only Kouyou's expression is unreadable, though deep inside he's amused. Own stomach full, he hadn't let Akira taste the steamed buns from Prince Yuu, finishing everything with two bites per bread.

“Childhood friend or not,” Kouyou had whispered just as the War Room's doors came into view and right after Yuu had left them with a wave and bright smile. His words were in response to Akira's betrayed expression. “Those steamed buns were mine alone. You may ask our hosts to prepare some for you, if you really want to try this delicacy.”

And Kouyou didn't exactly think Akira was going to ask for the steamed buns right then and there and during the start of an official meeting to discuss serious matter, but that's fine. He's in a far too good mood to chastise his right-hand man about anything.

“That can be arranged,” Crown Prince Yoshiki responds after a pause, the only other person aside from Prince Die, who looks to be on the verge of falling asleep, unruffled by the rather odd request. “I am curious, Suzuki-san: where have you tried one before?”

Akira gives Kouyou a side glance, and the Beast King is unable to help it this time. He smirks, and wider as his friend replies.

“I have not, though I know someone who has and would really like to try this delicacy of yours, among others.”

One of the members of the Royal Counsel looks rather indignant at having to write down a request for steamed buns in such a meeting's official records, but Crown Prince Yoshiki prompts him to with an indulgent smile at the Berserker.

“Then it shall be done, Suzuki-san. What other delicacies would you like prepared? If 'tis one with ingredients that are in season, the House will be more than happy to prepare them all for you.”

Akira looks taken aback at first, but then his face breaks into a wide and eager smile as he straightens in his chair.

“Truly? My thanks!”

That being said, Akira starts listing off the Eastern delicacies that he's always wanted to try, the Royal Counsel member in charge of keeping track furiously writing it all down and hardly able to keep up. From various types of _wagashi_ to rice and noodle dishes, Akira takes advantage of the offer. Even Prince Die looks more awake by the time the Berserker, at about thirty delicacies, declares that he's done.

“My, my,” Prince Gackt says eventually and as soon as the Crown Prince confirms which ones are not possible to prepare at this time. “You sure know a lot about Eastern cuisine, Suzuki-san. I would have never guessed, a fighter like you.”

The comment seems innocent, but Kouyou detects something else in the tone used to say it as he turns to Prince Gackt with a tilt of his head, sharp eyes cutting. There's an unspoken implication in it, and Akira reacts, stiffening and losing the smile on his lips as he responds coldly.  

“As I know many things about the Southern Empire or the highlands, Prince Gackt. We do have lessons on the culture of other realms in the North, hard as it is to believe. We know more about you and your kingdom than you perhaps think.”

Prince Gackt opens his mouth, but one of the other princes, Prince Kiyoharu, lifts a hand to stop him as he intervenes.

“I have once travelled to your kingdom as a boy if you remember, and I recall the vast public library you have. Of your cultural lessons, I have no doubt you have them for if my memory serves me correctly, there are entire sections dedicated to every realm there.”

Kouyou nods his head and is the one who replies, lifting a hand and letting it settle on Akira's arm, Akira who hasn't taken his gaze away from Prince Gackt who's looking back at him as icily.

“I remember, Prince Kiyoharu. As for the library you speak of, it still exists and has, in fact, been expanded with a new wing. We enjoy reading, another thing that may surprise some. Not a lot of people are aware of this, but we like knowing all about the culture of the realms that we either invite to be our ally, or else eradicate from existence.”

There's heavy silence following Kouyou's pleasantly spoken words, due in part to the pointed glares from the other princes to Prince Gackt, before the Crown Prince speaks.

“Forgive my brother for his poorly chosen words. We mean no offense, Suzuki-san.”

Kouyou still has a hand over Akira's arm. With light pressure, he conveys an unspoken message and his friend of years relaxes, turning to Crown Prince Yoshiki, no longer smiling as he had been upon arrival. He's all business as if a different person than the one who'd been listing off Eastern delicacies like a child prior.

“We are aware that our presence in your kingdom is unwanted Prince Yoshiki, and that you want our stay to be as quick as possible. It goes the same for this meeting, is that not right? Never mind — please do not answer that, we already know.” Akira leans back on his seat and continues speaking on the North's behalf, and Kouyou lets him be. “We will therefore let you cut to the chase. Please go ahead and ask your questions.”

Prince Gackt is the first one to speak, despite the attempts of his brothers and the Royal Counsel to dissuade him with useless hand signals.

“What were you doing outside our borders, and what happened? Why were your men wounded?”

Akira smirks as he and Kouyou turn to each other. With a nod from his King, _permission,_ Akira addresses the room as a whole and speaks on.

“A fortnight ago, we attacked the trade capital of the Midlands. It is now under Northern rule, but not without consequence: some of our men were hurt, unfortunately including our own healers. Every realm knows that the Midlands is no man's land — there were no healers available there, or else the few there were, we might have already killed them. We are not certain. That left only the East, the nearest realm, to seek help from.”

“The trade capital… it now belongs to the North?”

Kouyou is the one who replies an affirmative this time, addressing Prince Tora's softly spoken question with a vicious smile.

“Indeed, up until the port. Those who did not fight us, who surrendered, have sworn their allegiance to me, and although there are still large, independent factions that refuse to, it will only be a matter of time before the North acquires the Midlands as a whole.”

Crown Prince Yoshiki looks troubled and wary, leaning forward on his seat with a frown. “What do you want from the East, King Takashima?”

Kouyou folds his hands together and places his fingertips under his chin, elbows propped on the arm rests of his chair. “We want to stay here until my wounded men have recovered enough to travel safely. That is all, _for now.”_

“What will we get in return for what we have done for you?”

Kouyou shrugs his shoulders, feeling oddly generous as he thinks about the seventh prince of the House of the Hollyhocks, and his response shocks everyone save Akira.

“The North now has a fleet to command as we please, making bartering possible, and I am extending this opportunity to you before any other kingdom. You will, of course, pay a fee should you choose to export your resources outside the realm through us, but I will make sure you do not have to pay taxes for it. What say you?”

Crown Prince Yoshiki holds his gaze steadily before waving a hand. “Tell me more.”

While outside and after convincing the soldier standing guard by the doorway of the War Room to leave him alone, Yuu hears only the tailend of the conversation happening within and goes on to think how his idol, _his Beast,_ is such a generous and powerful man.

 

"King Takashima is the best!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **setting the stage, stay tuned! the next chapters will be all about Yuu and his Beast King, with a lot of Akira too ;)**


	5. Don't underestimate the youngest prince

_"PrinceYuu's_ _North versus East: Friendly Competition of Champions?”_

Kouyou peeks over Akira's shoulder and at the piece of parchment he has unrolled and is currently reading aloud, one brought by a palace messenger who'd looked absolutely terrified being in the presence of the Beast King and the Berserker. Raising a brow and pausing in the act of unbraiding his hair, he reads along as his good friend continues.

 _“Witness a battle of skills that will put both the Easterlings and the Northerners to the test! Visit the Palace Training Grounds after the midday meal to watch, or else participate and prove your worth!”_ Glancing up at him, Akira rolls the scroll back up and taps the end if it against his chin. “Hm. I had been under the impression that it would be myself against you, my King. T'was not supposed to be kingdom against kingdom, not at this time.”

“That is no longer true it seems,” Kouyou says as he looks down at the half undone braid hanging heavily over his shoulder and decides to braid it once more, seeing as he will need his long hair out of the way if he is to _‘prove his worth.’_ No use in removing it now when he will only have to redo it later. “Not when the entire thing has become a spectacle thanks to Prince Yuu.”

“I do not think you mind,” Akira comments with a knowing grin, and Kouyou only realizes that he's smiling in amusement to himself. “As do I, if you will allow me to compete with others?”

Kouyou's smile has sharpened to a smirk, and Akira sneers in turn. They both know what he's about to say, or at least whose name will be mentioned.

“If Prince Gackt is among your opponents, then you may do as you wish.”

Akira bows his head with a fist over his heart, sneer unchanging as he replies, and with a confident tone of voice. “I will not fail in beating said prince to the ground in honor of the North, my King.”

“I expect no less,” Kouyou responds with a wave of his hand, as if imparting some type of blessing. And then he smiles. “Now shall we find the hall where the morning meal is to be held? I wish to eat with and see our men.”

“I know where it is! Let me lead the way, your Highness!”

 

When they arrive in the dining hall, one that is different from last night's where the feast to welcome the North had been held, it is to find King Hoshiko there. It means Kouyou can't sit with his Warriors, and with a glance at Akira who nods at him in understanding, they go their separate ways: his right-hand man joining their men who are already seated and enjoying bowls of what seems to be some type of porridge or stew, and him headed for the High Table to savor the same meal in the company of the house's king.

“Kouyou.”

King Hoshiko is a small and old man with a kind smile, and he's a familiar sight to the Beast King who has met him several times before as a young boy who, back then, had only been a Crown Prince. Unable to help himself, he smiles back and bows his head in respect, for here is a person whom his late father had once called ally. _Friend._

“My boy, sit with me.”

“King Hoshiko,” he responds, taking the space right beside the East's aging leader. At once and as soon as he is seated, he is served his meal, indeed a stew: _motsunabe,_ a dish he vaguely remembers is popular in this kingdom. He doesn't eat yet, however. “'Tis wonderful to see you. We missed you during the meeting.”

“Had I been there,” King Hoshiko responds with a frown that deepens the wrinkles on his face. He looks a thousand years old all of a sudden, and something in Kouyou's chest twists in pain; he never had the chance to see his father like this. He'd been taken away from him far too soon, along with his mother. “Trust me in this: Gackt would have been punished right then and there, for his treatment of Suzuki. I hope your friend did not take offense? Much, that is?”

Kouyou chuckles and glances at Akira who, along with his Warriors, are laughing boisterously over something he intends to find out later on. Their voices are the loudest in the hall, as if they're in a tavern instead of a palace, and the noise they make is a comfort to the Beast King who turns back to King Hoshiko with a smirk.

“Trust me, he certainly did. But all will be settled during the competition Prince Yuu has put together, worry not.”

“Ah!” King Hoshiko laughs heartily, a loud bark of happy laughter that makes Kouyou miss his parents. “Yes, the competition! I have received an invitation myself, but 'tis unfortunate I can no longer participate. I will be there to watch and place my bets, however.”

Kouyou laughs too, and turns to his breakfast when the head of the House of the Hollyhocks nods at it to let him know that he can eat as they speak.

“And so shall I, though I may compete here and there. May the best kingdom win, is all I can say.”

King Hoshiko starts eating again with a nod of his head and an agreeing hum. And Kouyou watches him fondly, one of the very few reasons why the East still stands. It's not just because of Yuu, regardless of what Akira believes — King Hoshiko too, is why the House of the Hollyhocks hasn't been reduced to nothing more but a memory, under the power of the North.

“Mm. Indeed, may the best one emerge victorious.”

“Father! Beast King!”

It's during the beginnings of a discussion about how there will be no tariff for the East's exportation of their goods via the Northern fleet that a cheerful voice rings throughout the dining hall. Looking up, Kouyou's mood brightens at the sight of Prince Yuu who has just entered and is waving at them enthusiastically, a ball of energy for such an early hour.

“Our favorite prince!”

“Prince Yuu! Over here!”

“Join us Prince Yuu!”

He pauses halfway to the High Table though, when Kouyou's men call out to him. Grinning widely, Yuu suddenly changes directions, gesturing at him and King Hoshiko to wait as he interacts with Akira and the North's Warriors, as loud as they are and seamlessly part of the group despite the fact that he's the smallest and most frail-looking of them all.

“Precious, is he not?”

Kouyou doesn't realize he's staring, not until King Hoshiko speaks. Turning to Yuu's father who is looking not at his son but at him instead, he hastily turns his gaze downward to his bowl of stew.

“He is. He has made my men feel welcome and interacts with them without any judgement at all… aside from Prince Kiyoharu, Prince Tora, and the Crown Prince, we like Yuu the best.”

The King beside him chuckles in amusement, taking his cup of tea and sipping on it before turning to Kouyou completely.

“I hope that one day,” he begins, leaning in and dropping his voice as if sharing a secret. “Once I am no more and you've no reason left to spare the East, that you remember Yuu and his kindness, a kindness the kingdom has preserved so that it can, one day, be passed on to others.”

Kouyou pauses from spooning food into his mouth, not even looking at King Hoshiko as he smiles sadly, wistfully.

“I do not know how remembering it will stop me from taking over your kingdom once you are gone King Hoshiko,” he says in a soft and bitter voice. “But for my father who has much respect for you, I will do as you ask. I shall remember and try to protect Yuu's kindness for as long as I am able.”

But even as he says it, Kouyou knows it's a lie. He doesn't know how to care, and all he can do, all that he has perfected, is the art of taking and conquering what is not his.

_To keep everything I hold dear safe, to be able to do what I was unable to once before._

“That is all I ask, my boy. That you try.” Pushing the serving bowl toward Kouyou, King Hoshiko gives him a toothy smile, his eyes shining with understanding as if he knows what's in Kouyou's head. “More _motsunabe?”_

Kouyou aches for his parents and basks in the attention he is being given, nodding his head and indulging the old king who refills his bowl.

“Thank you…” The other's title is at the tip of his tongue, but he calls King Hoshiko the way he used to as a little boy only learning the ropes of how to be a king, for old time's sake. “Uncle Hoshiko.”

The aging king smiles and pats his cheek fondly, and Kouyou closes his eyes with a sigh, leaning in to the touch before he can stop himself. “You are always welcome, little wolf.”

“Little wolf?”

Looking up, Kouyou is surprised to find Yuu is suddenly there, having concluded whatever it is he'd talked about with his Warriors, and he's grinning curiously down at both him and King Hoshiko.

“Why yes. Long ago, before you were born and when Kouyou was but a young Crown Prince just a little taller than you now, I called him a little wolf.”

“You did?” Yuu asks with wide eyes, seating himself between them on the floor, despite the limited space, as he turns to Kouyou for confirmation. “Have you known each other a long time?”

Kouyou nods with a smile. “Yes, though your father and mine have known each other for much longer. They were old friends, old allies… even before they married, and had children, they knew of each other.”

“I am sorry that your father is no longer around,” Yuu says all of a sudden, looping both arms around one of Kouyou's own and leaning forward to press a cheek against his bicep. “But since you know my King Father and he was friends with your late one, we can share him!”

“Offering me just like that!” King Hoshiko exclaims with a laugh, throwing his head back as he does so and making even Kouyou chuckle. “What power have you to assign someone else as my adopted son?”

Yuu glares up at King Hoshiko with a pout, and Kouyou's heart wants to melt in its iron cage, cold and safe but it seems, not for long.

“As your son who you own, and who owns you back seeing as we are family, that is all the power I need! We are adopting King Takashima immediately!”

The last thing Kouyou wants is to be known as Yuu's _brother,_ and so he hurries to intervene with a shake of his head and a gentle pat to the back of Prince Yuu's hand, drawing his attention. He gives him a reassuring smile.

“'Tis all right, Prince Yuu. I only need but one father, and besides, I have my Warriors and my kingdom. 'Tis more than enough.”

Yuu looks unsure and concerned, the sweetest thing to ever happen to Kouyou. “Are you certain?”

“I am, dear prince. Now won't you eat your morning meal with your father and I? Is it not what you are here for?”

“Ah yes!” Yuu laughs and lets Kouyou's arm go, nodding his head as he grins sheepishly at both of them. “I have almost forgotten for there are so many people to talk to! Can I sit between you? 'Tis the only way I can make sure you talk of light topics instead of grave ones that should never be discussed while having meals.”

King Hoshiko shakes his head as he fills up a clean bowl with _motsunabe_ for his youngest son. “How meddlesome! What else do you think kings discuss _but_ grave matters, wherever they may be? 'Tis part of our responsibilities!”

Kouyou watches father and son go back and forth in an argument that is not as serious as it really is, a little envious of what they have that he can never experience again.

“I do not know for I am no king, but it should not be anything that spoils one's appetite! Meals are meant to be enjoyed, and so the conversation too, must be enjoyable!”

“Then what if,” Kouyou suggests, exchanging a smile with King Hoshiko over Yuu's head. “We talk about _Prince Yuu's North versus East: Friendly Competition of Champions?_ Is this acceptable?”

Yuu sits straight, nodding his head so vigorously that it makes his hair bounce. “Yes! What a splendid idea! My plan for this afternoon is to have…”

And the rest of the morning meal is spent listening to the itinerary Yuu has put together for everyone later on in the day, with Kouyou and King Hoshiko making useful suggestions here and there to aid the young prince. By the end of it and as Yuu excuses himself to get everything set up, Kouyou watches him go with a gentle smile.

“If you will not care for the kingdom, will you care for him, when I am gone?”

Kouyou glances King Hoshiko's way at his words, to find that he's being watched closely. Meeting the observant eyes, he lifts a fist over his chest and knows that there isn't an ounce of a lie in his response.

“With my own life.”

The Eastern King hums and sips at the remains of his tea, now cold, and watches as Yuu disappears past the dining hall's doors.

“Whatever your plans are once I am laid to rest, I cannot stop. But know this, little wolf.” King Hoshiko is serious this time, and seemingly older than he really is. “There is so much more than violence and the use of force to keep what you love safe.”

Kouyou swallows hard at the other king's words and finds himself responding in a tight voice.

“I do not know anything about what you speak of,” he denies, but King Hoshiko only shakes his head slowly at him, staring back with eyes full of pity that makes something inside Kouyou turn angry and resentful.

_He doesn't need anyone's pity, only their fear._

“I think you do, Kouyou. And unless you discover what else there is, your heart will continue to wither, as it is withering now.”

“Excuse me your Highness,” Kouyou pushes himself up from where he's seated and offers a forced smile. Closing his hands into fists, it's difficult to stop them from shaking with emotion. “I must check on my men. I will see you during later's competition.”

With a stiff bow, Kouyou turns around and leaves the table without waiting for a reply or looking back, seething. King Hoshiko doesn't know what he's talking about, no — he lost his wife to sickness, not the cruelty of powerful, abusive men, and so how can he?

“The only way to defeat anyone is to be more powerful than they are,” Kouyou mutters to himself darkly. “That is how you protect what you hold dear.”

 

Back at the High Table, King Hoshiko holds a hand to his chest as if in pain and remembers Kouyou as a young man before the loss of his parents. He wonders, bitterly, where that sweet and smiling boy has gone, and if Yuu is the only way to bring him back.

 

* * *

 

[Akira and his men enjoy a small parade as commoners gather to witness Prince Yuu's North versus East: Friendly Competition of Champions — they wave their hands and take children from their mothers to kiss their foreheads, acting as if they have already won when the competition has not even started. Kouyou however, keeps his expression unreadable. He may have made one or two little girls cry because of this, but that's all Akira's fault.](https://youtu.be/eV1xumzX8dE)

“That is not how you hold them! And with that face, no wonder they cry, your Highness! You must smile!”

Kouyou sniffs indignantly and bows his head in apology at a fussing mother who takes her small daughter back, trying to calm her down from a bout of tears. Turning to his good friend, he hisses under his breath but all Akira does is laugh at him.

“Stop handing them over to me!”

The palace grounds is teeming with people, and there are even vendors of various kinds: they have food and goods, and there are small set-ups for extracurricular activities like catching little fish, or folding colorful paper into various shapes, or else turning them into windmills that move and rotate as real ones do when you blow air on them.

“Prince Yuu has done a wonderful job,” one of his Warriors comment, carrying a paper crane that he's moving in the guise of flying, the small thing nearly lost with how big his hands are. “Look at all these people, and these stalls! And such adorable little things called _origami!”_

Kouyou agrees on this assessment, but if only the crowd isn't as big as it is…

“Are you ready to fight? Sign your name here, fighters! Who are the champions? If you think that is you, then come prove your worth!”

They've reached their destination, _finally,_ to find Prince Yuu with his hair tied back in a hightail, wearing black and red and a cloth around his forehead, looking ready to compete himself with his wrapped hands and the type of footwear on his feet. Standing atop a crate and waving everyone toward a table manned by three of his older brothers Die, Sugizo, and Tora, he's the one making the announcements, giving Kouyou and his Warriors a wave when he spots them.  

“There they are! Our fierce Warriors from the North! King Takashima and the Berserker, along with their loyal pack! All hail!”

_“All hail!”_

Kouyou's warriors reply in a loud chorus as they break into howls after, much like wolves calling out to the moon or else each other. It is only fitting, as the wolf is the animal symbol of their kingdom. Even Akira joins in, hands cupped around his mouth, nearly bent backwards in his efforts to be as loud as he can.

Kouyou doesn't do anything but raise a fist in the air as he stands in the middle of his howling men, looking frightening in his garb now that he's in full armor. Staring up at Yuu who's watching them with wide-eyed delight, he points a finger at him and nods his head.

“Every fight,” he starts as the howling dies down, and everyone within hearing distance stops to listen as Kouyou speaks. “We will win for Prince Yuu of the East!”

His Warriors explode into new howls, or else exclamations of agreement.

“Aye!”

“For Prince Yuu!”

“As if,” a new voice says in a condescending tone, the cheers in response to Kouyou's words dying down as a result. He and his men turn to the owner of the voice who steps forward as spectators move back to give him way: Gackt ready in his battle clothes, a smirk on his face as he surveys their group with distaste. “We will allow you to win anything. It is the Easterlings who will be the champions for Prince Yuu!”

Akira laughs aloud, stepping forward himself until he's face to face with Gackt.

“I will fight you with no weapons,” he says, and Gackt mirrors his smirk, the two of them with their foreheads nearly touching. “And we shall see.”

“No weapons. I accept your challenge.”

Yuu announces the first fight amidst a roaring crowd. “Our first fight: hand-to-hand combat! Prince Gackt versus Suzuki Akira!”

Akira steps back and raises a hand, palm up. “Five.”

“Five what?” Gackt asks, looking unbothered as they get herded by the crowd toward an isolated, cleared area of the training grounds. 

“Five hits for me to put you to sleep.”

Gackt only laughs in turn, head thrown back in amusement, as he and Akira are led in the middle of an open area, with Yuu between them ready to initiate.

“Less talk, more fighting,” Gackt says, raising a hand and beckoning Akira over. “Give me your best, Berserker!”

Yuu turns to Akira who winks at him as he gets into position, fists raises and ready for an all-out brawl, and it's the cue the youngest prince needs.

_“FIGHT!”_

“This will be interesting,” Kiyoharu says, and Kouyou glances at him as one of the  Eastern Princes stand beside him with arms crossed, eyes focused on the ongoing fight. “I want that wonderful fur coat you arrived in, if Gackt wins.”

Kouyou chuckles. So they're already making bets, it seems. “And your poisoned dagger, if Akira does.”

“Done.”

Without looking at each other, King and Prince shake hands to seal the deal they've just made, and all as the crowd cheers for their chosen fighter. Akira and Gackt are sizing each other up and moving, as if dancing, in circles without touching each other yet.

“What's the matter, Prince of the East?” Akira taunts, shifting his weight from foot to foot in restlessness, a coiled spring ready to unleash a vicious attack once he sees an opening. “Afraid to make the first move? You're all bark, no bite as we say in the North — all you are good for is talking, not doing!”

“Shut up!”

The problem with Gackt is he loses his temper very easily, and Kouyou knows this as much as Akira does, or anyone else present for that matter. Gackt is unfortunately known for this, and the Beast King knows it's what his friend is banking on — for his opponent to get angry, to be careless.

“Come, Prince Gackt! Show me what you are made of. Is it porcelain, fragile as you are, so easy to shatter—”

_“I said shut up!”_

Gackt makes the first move just as Akira wants him to, egged on by the mocking words coming out of the Berserker's mouth, and that's his first mistake. Running forward with his right fist swinging, it's a predictable attack that Akira evades while his own left fist swings upward for a hit to Gackt's stomach.

“One,” he says breathlessly, right fist following just as quickly and hitting the side of Gackt's face, near his jaw. “Two!”

“Get yourself together, Gackt!” Kiyoharu is shouting with the crowd now too, waving his fan slash dagger in the air and at his brother's direction. “My dagger is on the line!”

Gackt has stumbled back, air pushed out of him with the force of the punch to his abdomen, and bent over he tries to catch his breath and balance, swaying where he stands with either hand on places where he's been hit. He looks dazed for a few seconds, and Yuu has to have a hand in front of his face to bring him back.

“He is going to lose,” Kouyou says in a tone that is matter-of-fact, and Kiyoharu laughs beside him, frustrated but amused. Around them, the crowd is louder than ever. “And so are you. I will take very good care of your dagger, if me saying so comforts you.”

_“Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!”_

Pushing Yuu aside, Gackt attacks again as soon as he has recovered his breath, seemingly with no plan — but this time he does get a good hit in turn, fist connecting with Akira's side when he anticipates the Berserker's next move.

“Fuck you, savage!”

Yuu looks appalled on the sidelines, shaking head and fist at him. “Brother! That is out of line, this is a _friendly_ competition!”

But he's ignored, Akira gritting his teeth as he presses at his waist in hopes of easing the throbbing pain on the spot above his hip, nearly snarling at Gackt who's sneering at him as they go round and round, feet moving, not taking their gazes off each other.

“This savage will put you to sleep, _aaaaaaaaaaaah!”_

The next hits happen one after the other in rapid succession, and those who are there realize just why Suzuki Akira is called The Berserker. As if in a trance of rage, his fists and elbow connect to Gackt's vital body parts with deadly intent: the side of his face and abdomen for the second time, and finally, his jaw. Head thrown back and to the side, Gackt's eyes black out as he goes flying backwards.

He hits the dirt hard when he falls, Akira panting harshly as he watches before he's straightening and looking around at the gaping spectators. Lifting his fingers appropriately, he gives everyone a boyish grin.

“Three, four, and five. Thank you!”

The approving roar is deafening and, despite the fact that their prince has been knocked out, the Easterlings seem unbothered as they chant the Berserker's name. They're good sports, Kouyou can say as much. Extending a hand as he turns to Kiyoharu, he smiles as he gets an intricate fan handed over to him.

“Let me see if my brother is all right,” Kiyoharu says with a sigh and a laugh, waving at Kouyou before disappearing among the throng. “Stay true to your word — take care of my dagger!”

“I won, your Highness! As promised!”

Something — or someone, collides with Kouyou as he turns, to find his right-hand man grinning at him widely and shaking in the arms that have caught him. He nods, grasping the side of Akira's face as he touches their foreheads together.

“I did not doubt you would, and as a result, you have won me a poisoned dagger. Good work. Now come, let us see what other competitions and items we can win.”

All in all, Yuu's little event, while not perfect and a bit chaotic, is a success. Kouyou's Warriors and the Easterlings, most especially their soldiers, are able to dispel restless energy while interacting with each other in friendly fights. There are instances of hotheads not quite being able to graciously accept that they've lost, but Prince Yuu always finds his way over to pout cutely up at Warriors twice his size when this happens, preaching about being humble in the face of defeat.

And Kouyou thinks he might be in love. Just a little.

It's nearing dusk when the final fight of the day gets announced, but no one wants to try their luck with the archery champion, whoever he is. Kouyou finds it strange, and so asks Prince Tora about it.

“No one can best him, so many have tried. If you wish to try and replace him, then I wish you all the luck in the world.”

That is all he says, but Kouyou has never been one to back out of a challenge. Besides, he didn't have time to join in on anything because of Akira who, at the moment, is knocked out on one of the healer's tents, having won every fight he joined and more than tired by now: battered and bruised, but content.

“Huh.” Kouyou looks around at the people whispering amongst themselves, not one of them meeting the eyes of Die who had been the one to make the announcement. That is, except for him. Stepping forward, everyone gasps. “I will fight your archery champion.”

There's a twinkle in Die's eyes. “Is that so? Very well then. May I introduce our champion…”

Kouyou follows everyone's gazes as the archery champion steps forward: he's wearing a familiar smile as he adjusts the cloth tied around his forehead. _Now hold on for a second…_

“Prince Yuu, the youngest Prince of the House of the Hollyhocks! King Takashima of the North wishes to challenge you!”

Yuu's grin is wide and excited. “I accept, Beast King!”

Kouyou's men have gathered to the side, all wide-eyed and shocked, as they bring Kouyou his bow and arrows.

“Someone wake Akira up,” one of them says. “He will want to see this!”

Surprised is an understatement, but Kouyou doesn't let it show as he steps forward and beside Yuu with a teasing smile.

“Worry not, Prince Yuu. I will take it easy on you.”

Prince Yuu's smile turns into a smirk. “I will not do the same for you, King Takashima. I am the champion, and wish to remain so for many more years to come.”

On the sidelines, Gackt is cheering loudly, but Kouyou ignores him as he smirks back, turning to Die who starts explaining what they need to do. He wonders how Yuu became champion in the first place, and if this is not just the kingdom indulging the youngest prince.

“There are six apples suspended by ropes in the air, all perfectly aligned, that you need to pierce with a single arrow, _except…”_

Soldiers with sticks nudge the apples hard, and they begin to swing in different directions— _ah._ Right. Kouyou narrows his eyes, all while beside him, Yuu starts muttering his breath.

“To add to the difficulty, they will be in motion and, the contender who hits the most apples with a single shot, wins. Are you ready?”

Yuu steps back and gestures Kouyou forward, on a marked spot where they're supposed to stand.

“After you, your Highness.”

Just then, the howling begins, first starting from afar and getting closer. The crowd turns toward the direction where it's coming from: Akira is awake, and behind him are his men, and they're cheering for him as they approach. Kouyou's surprised his friend can still stand—he'd been fighting all afternoon.

“King Takashima!”

“All hail the Northern King!”

Kouyou gives Akira and his Warriors a nod before assuming position, and as he prepares to make his bow sing, the training grounds fall silent. He watches the apples with keen eyes, noting on what swing they align together, and with an inhale— _twack!_ He exhales at the same time he takes the shot, and his arrow flies.

_Five out of six._

“Not bad,” Yuu tells him with a sweet smile while Kouyou's men go crazy shouting his name, and he bows his head in gratitude, not letting the young prince's nonchalance bother him.

“Thank you dear prince. Do not hurt yourself trying to beat me, please.”

Yuu only chuckles, watching as new apples get hung for him, sharp eyes focused as the fruits get prodded and start swinging in blurs of red. And then he's taking aim, but then, he's not looking at the apples anymore. Instead, he turns his attention toward Kouyou and repeats the words he's been telling a lot of the warriors and soldiers for most of the day.

“Please remember to be humble and gracious in the face of defeat, Beast King.”

He closes his statement with a wink just as he takes his own shot, and everyone watching holds their breath. Yuu's arrow flies as if in slow motion, and it pierces not just one, two, or three of the apples.

_It hits all six._

The spectators go wild in screams, with Gackt rushing over and grabbing Yuu in his arms to twirl him around in the air. Frozen where he stands, Kouyou stares in disbelief.

_How in all of the kingdoms..._

When everyone has calmed down, after Die has declared that Prince Yuu is still the reigning champion, Kouyou approaches the youngest prince with his sword in hand.

“Prince Yuu,” he starts, and all those who have remained back all pause to watch, to see what the Beast King will do now that he has lost — something that he doesn't experience very often, if at all. “In the North, we have a custom that those who lead their homes, their guilds, the kingdom, must keep their hair long as a symbol of victory. If they lose a fight, no matter how great or insignificant, they must cut their hair and offer it to the one who has defeated them.”

Kouyou can feel Akira and his Warriors watching closely, off to the side, and wants to show them he is a man of his word. That he follows the same customs that he has them follow, upholds what he forces them to uphold. It is how he maintains the respect that is due for the King of the North.

“You said, be humble and gracious in defeat.” Kouyou reaches for his long gray hair, braided down his back, and lifts it up. Pressing it against the sharp edge of his sword, he smiles at a wide-eyed Prince of the East. “I accept my defeat in your hands, my dear prince.”

Prince Yuu gasps, stepping forward with hands raised as if to stop him. 

_"King Takashima—!”_

But it's done in less than a breath. Putting his sword down, Kouyou goes on one knee and offers his cut off braid to Yuu with a bow of his head.

“Prince Yuu."

Across the training grounds and wherever it is that they stand, the Northerners all assume the same position: they fall on one knee themselves and honor the young prince's name with their heads bowed in respect.

_“Prince Yuu!”_

And if it's only a little before, now Kouyou's sure. He _is_ in love, and far more greatly than he ever could've imagined.

 


	6. Such sweet, sick desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **for your viewing pleasure, more character references.**  
>  **[Akira](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/09/99/43/099943f8badcaef27ed333bf95d45ef3.jpg)**  
>  **[Kouyou](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4d/54/b9/4d54b919f4164eaf4ffdade416953897.jpg) (with his newly cut hair)**  
>  **[Yuu 1](http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/tourabu/imgs/e/4/e426de7f.jpg); [Yuu 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a5/81/eb/a581ebd909cab8d573f718e8c0a5d3cd.jpg)**  
>  **[Yutaka](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/65/58/e2/6558e21bd64edb518e682161eea39f3d.jpg)**

_My dearest Crown Prince,_

_How do you fare? I hope you are in good health. It has been many months since you were here last, and weeks since I received your most recent letter. I apologize for the delay in my response. See, the House of the Hollyhocks has been busy with important guests, well-known among all the kingdoms, and since their arrival, there has been no time to sit down and write. Can you guess who the visitors are? 'Tis the Northerners! The Beast King is here, and his good friend, the infamous Berserker himself, Suzuki Akira, is too! Is it not exciting? Never in my dreams did I imagine seeing them outside of the many books I have read, and to speak with them... to hear their wisdom and be in their company... it is an experience I will never forget. The only thing that is missing is you. If only you were here with me._  
  
_Much has happened since we last wrote, but I have not the heart to discuss the mundane. They pale in comparison to how amazing it has been, meeting King Takashima and his Warriors. As I write this letter, I am awaiting the start of an event that I have arranged to pit my people against the Northerners in a friendly competition. I hope they find enjoyment in it, as days are dull in the East for those not accustomed to our ways, and there is not much to do here. Similar to the festivals you have attended years past, this competition is open to all, and the entirety of the Eastern kingdom has been invited. We are but a small populace, and I do not want this chance to slip away: people must meet King Takashima as I have._

_But that is more than enough of my idol. Let me now ask about you. How is the re-construction of the Keep? You did say that the walls too, were being extended to further protect the kingdom facing the side of the sea. How majestic everything will look once finished, this I am certain of. And all of it because of your doing! You are truly one of a kind and know that I am proud of you, my love. I miss you terribly. Knowing I will see you again and soon keeps me going however, and 'tis what makes the distance between us sweeter; for I know our reunion is just 'round the bend._

_Until next we meet, keeper of my heart. Please know Yutaka, that you are always on my mind._  
  
_Sending all my love,_  
_Yuu_

 

Clutching Yuu's most recent letter in his hand viciously, Crown Prince Yutaka looks up at the nothingness before him as he sits in his study, frowning in thought. Not long after, he speaks to a man who isn't there.  
  
"What in the world are you doing in the East, Savage King?"

He gets no answer of course, and with a heart that's beating fast in trepidation, the sole heir to the Southern Empire stands up to head to the Throne Room. His mother, Empress Tanabe, will want to hear about this.

 

 ** _Several weeks ago…_**  
Kouyou's head feels strange following the cutting of his hair. After having Akira trim it to make sure the style is neat and presentable, he's been unable to stop himself from running a hand from his nape upwards and repeatedly, letting the shortened ends tickle his palms. How odd he feels, and only because of a simple haircut.

“It has been over a decade since last you had such short hair,” Akira comments from his perch near the window, eating an after-breakfast snack, which had been included on the list he'd provided during the meeting as encouraged by Crown Prince Yoshiki. It's _dango_ for this hour, a desert that Kouyou finds too sweet for his liking. “It is a good look, and I am sure the people back home will not think you are less than when we left to conquer the Midland Port once they find out the circumstances around why it was cut in the first place.”

“I hope so. We are a people of our word, cruel as we may be,” Kouyou says, dropping his hand as he stares at himself using a handheld mirror with an intricate design. Its casing is made of dark wood and jade, and he's very careful when he puts the item back in its place. “I will do what I command all of you to do, what I command _you_ to do, and it includes admitting defeat if I must. ”

Akira nods, grinning and talking at the same time despite his full mouth as he gestures at his own head.

“I admit it often enough for us both, and this is why my hair will never grow long,” he says, and Kouyou chuckles. For a brawler, Akira is _very_ good at fighting, but there are still instances where an enemy outsmarts him, or else outlasts him — it's simply the way of battle, of war, especially ones fought alone. “I fight far too much, and though I win more often than not, one loss and what I have grown... _snip._ ”

“I do not think I can imagine you with long hair,” Kouyou muses, tilting his head slightly as he stares at his good friend and tries to imagine him with said hair. “I prefer this.”

Akira leans forward and whispers, but loudly, and his words make Kouyou roll his eyes in fondness. “I prefer it myself, which is why I am not bothered by losing fights.”

“Now you are just making excuses, my friend.”

Before Akira can say anything more, there's a knock on the door that immediately puts their conversation on a standstill. Bidding whoever it is to enter, the door creaks open and in comes Crown Prince Yoshiki himself, several guards following close behind. Both Northerners rise at the same time in welcome and out of politeness.

“Prince Yoshiki.”

Kouyou greets the Crown Prince with a fist over his chest, and Akira does the same as they receive a smile.

“King Takashima and Suzuki-san.” Prince Yoshiki bows his head, hands folded together, and smiles in his kind and gentle way. “I hope I am not interrupting anything?”

“Not at all!” Akira says before Kouyou can answer, grinning like a child as he gestures at what's left of his snack — nothing but a mere stick. “The _dango_ was superb! I am very impressed by the quality of your desserts!”

“What he means to say Prince Yoshiki,” Kouyou cuts off with a look at Akira as he steps forward with a downward tilt of his head in respect. “Is that he is very thankful that you went through the trouble of preparing this delicacy. Is that not what you meant, Akira?”

Akira’s immediately schooling himself back into a semblance of being a respectable Northerner, nodding his head solemnly though there’s still a sparkle in his eyes.

“Ah yes, ‘tis exactly what I meant to say Crown Prince Yoshiki! Many thanks! Never have I tasted such an exquisite dessert—”

_“Beast King! Berserker!”_

It’s just then that Yuu’s head appears from around the frame of the open door, cutting Akira’s long-winding words off abruptly and much to Kouyou’s relief. That, and his presence is always a welcome thing where the Savage King is concerned. No matter what he’s doing, he can say that he will put it aside for time with the youngest prince.

“Thank the highland gods,” he mutters with a barely suppressed eyeroll, before flashing Yuu with gentle smile. “Prince Yuu, it is good to see you.”

Yuu smiles back shyly, stepping in view and hiding his hands behind him with a skip in his step. “It is good to see you too! I have something to show you, your Highness, if you’ve the time? I also want to give you a tour of the palace.”

Akira is the first to react, although Kouyou is quick to note that for a minute there, Crown Prince Yoshiki almost seems as if he doesn’t approve. He wonders about that, but doesn’t dwell on it at this time. He will look into it more later.

“That is a splendid idea, Prince Yuu! King Takashima has always been fascinated by architecture, and he will want to see everything you have to show!”

“And here I was, about to make the offer myself,” Crown Prince Yoshiki says just then, the smile upon his lips a little forced as he turns to his younger brother. “Do you not have _koto_ practice this afternoon? You are the one who does not have time, dear brother.”

Yuu’s pouting up at the Crown Prince at the chastising, hands appearing in front of him to press them together as if in prayer. “Please! I will not unlearn my lessons if I skip one afternoon! Besides, I know the best places around the palace, and you cannot deny this! And I have father’s permission!”

“Do you now? If I go to him at this very moment and ask—”

 _“I lied, I lied!_ Do not go to him! Please?”

From that point, humorous as the conversation is, Kouyou finds himself distracted when his gaze lands around Yuu’s wrist. There’s something there that looks vaguely familiar, but for a moment, he can’t quite put it together. Soon enough however, realization dawns on him as to what he’s exactly seeing, and the vision leaves him breathless. Stepping forward, he lifts a hand in a hesitant gesture.

“Is that—?”

The conversation between the two Easterling brothers come to an immediate halt as Yuu reacts, blushing madly as he hides both hands behind his back again.

“You are not supposed to see it yet! _Brother!”_ Yuu turns to Crown Prince Yoshiki with an accusing glare, his tone nearly whining, and Kouyou finds it endearing. “‘Tis your fault, you are ruining my surprise gift for King Takashima!”

“A surprise for me?” He blinks, curious and elated, and a whole lot of other mixed emotions. “A gift?”

Yuu’s still blushing like an apple, refusing to show his hands as he nods his head and kicks at the ground at the same time while keeping his gaze on the ground. A little bit behind Kouyou, Akira chuckles at the sight but quickly fakes it as a cough when he’s given the evil eye.

“Yes, if you would have it.” Giving his brother a sidelong glance, he murmurs as if he’s lost all his energy to embarrassment. “Can I show the Beast King around the palace now? I must speak with him but in private, brother. _Please.”_

For a moment, Crown Prince Yoshiki only gives Yuu a look, and then he turns his gaze on Kouyou. When their eyes meet, the Savage King notes the subtle warning there, and suddenly,  _he understands._ So he hasn’t been as secretive as he’d liked to be…

“Very well,” the Crown Prince eventually says with a sigh, and the moment he does, Yuu’s countenance changes almost immediately. Reaching out, he takes Kouyou’s hand and gives it a yank, a grin on his lips, in a hurry as though he’s worried that his brother will change his mind.

“Thank you brother! The Beast King and I will see you and the Berserker later!”

With a rare laugh, the Beast King lets the youngest prince of the House drag him away, and they run. Kouyou doesn’t even care where their destination is — if it is death, Kouyou thinks he doesn’t quite mind as long as he is with Prince Yuu.

 

* * *

 

Yuu tours Kouyou around the palace that is the home of the House of the Hollyhocks, making no mention of any surprise gifts as he does so. Entertaining him with chatter, the Beast King learns a lot from the youngest prince, who shares the ways of the East from a native’s point of view. He tells Kouyou a short version of their history, the customs and traditions that they still follow, and eventually, here and there he also regales humorous stories of his brothers and their adventures (or misadventures).

As soon as they reach one of the largest and most beautiful gardens in the palace though, Yuu doesn’t continue whatever it is he’s saying as they cross the middle of a wooden bridge that overlooks a pond, turning to face him as he stops where he stands. And this is it, Kouyou knows: the surprise gift that he can’t wait to accept and treasure.

“King Takashima,” Yuu begins, hand playing with his wrist, the same one Kouyou had seen earlier, self-consciously. Whatever it is he’s fiddling with is hidden by his sleeve, but Kouyou already has an idea what he’s hiding there. “I have something that belongs to you, that I now want us to share.”

Kouyou pretends to be surprised, leaning an arm against the railing of the bridge. “Oh?”

He watches Yuu nod, very slowly revealing his wrist to show what’s wrapped there. Seeing it a second time and more clearly threatens to make Kouyou’s heart burst, and he doesn’t even have to fake the grin that lights up his face as he looks from the couple of bracelets the young prince is wearing to his face.

“Is it what I think it is?”

Yuu unfastens one of the two bracelets and nods, his smile shy again. “A lock of the hair you gave me, yes. But this time, Beast King, if you look closely—”

Kouyou has done so even before being told to, and what he sees makes his breath catch in his throat in joy. Does this mean anything? Even if it doesn’t, why he’d like to think it does!

“It is braided with black. ‘Tis…” Kouyou looks up slowly, grin melting into a soft smile. “Your hair? You have braided it with your own hair?”

“I have.” Yuu nods his head along with his answer, hiding his face behind his tresses as he offers the bracelet to Kouyou. “So that I may always be with you, and you with me, your Highness. May I put it on you?”

The answer is undoubtedly a _yes,_ and with a heart that’s beating insanely fast in his chest, Kouyou offers his arm and watches Yuu fasten the bracelet made of their braided hair around his wrist. Once it’s on him, he lifts his wrist closer to his face to inspect the bracelet closely, marveling at the perfect fit, before he’s looking down at Yuu and taking his small hand in his.

“Thank you, Prince Yuu.” He leans down and presses a kiss to the other’s forehead. “I will treasure this gift, and will not take it off no matter what.”

“That is a lie,” Yuu says with a laugh, a wonderful shade of crimson as he pulls back and starts walking backwards, looking pleased that his gift is well-received. “You will have to take it off at one point!”

He laughs too, looking back down at his new bracelet and running a finger over it delicately, _fondly._ “Well, let me say it a different way then: I will not take it off unless it is a necessity to do so.”

And he has only turned away for but a few seconds when he hears a cry and the sound of tumbling, and by the time Kouyou looks up, it's to find Prince Yuu sprawled on the grassy ground by the other side of the bridge, looking at first confused as their gazes meet before he starts laughing louder when he realizes he has tripped over his own feet.

"Yuu!"

Instead of amused, Kouyou worries as he rushes over to help the young prince stand, frowning when he notices him wince even behind his laughing smile. He’s putting most of his weight on his left foot, too. Urging him to sit back down and holding onto his right foot carefully, he asks as he massages it lightly: "Where does it hurt? Have you twisted your ankle?"

Yuu leans forward and pulls his _yukata_ up, and the action makes Kouyou lose his breath; it causes a lot of leg to be revealed, more than what he has ever seen of the young prince so far. The expanse of creamy white skin, smooth and soft-looking, makes something in the pit of Kouyou's gut clench. And only a strict discipline stops him from pushing the rest of Yuu's clothing up to reveal everything else to his hungry eyes, though his sight isn’t the only thing that finds itself starving all of a sudden.

"... your Highness? Are you listening? My beast?"

Blinking rapidly, Kouyou realizes Yuu is talking to him and that he hasn't been listening, hands still idly massaging the ankle the prince has hurt but his focus still on said leg. Yuu doesn't seem bothered by where his gaze is or that he’s not entirely listening though, merely regarding him curiously, unaware of how tempting a display he is, seated on the ground with a part of him uncovered.

 _"My_ beast." Kouyou repeats the two words with emphasis on the first, lips curling into a smile as he dares to move a palm up more than necessary, caressing as much skin as he can get away with. "Staking your claim over me?"

Yuu laughs one more time, unrepentant as he stretches the foot Kouyou is still holding onto, and his _yukata_ reveals even more above the knee as the garment gapes open. This time, Kouyou has to swallow hard, movements ceasing as his eyes drift downward yet again.

_Highland gods help the North..._

"You are _my_ beast, do you not remember telling me that I am the only one who can call you by that? You therefore are!"

The conversation is thankfully distracting, and Kouyou forces himself to look away from Yuu's skin, smiling tightly and drawing his hand back, leaving just the one that he uses to enclose the young Prince's ankle again. It helps little, the image of Yuu's porcelain skin embedded on his mind as Kouyou wonders how it will taste like against his tongue. The turn of events is a little jarring — one moment and the warmth he feels is because of the gift he has received from Yuu, but now, said warmth has turned into something more fiery.

"Then what must I call you in turn?” Kouyou knows he can’t do anything, not at this time and especially not when Crown Prince Yoshiki is obviously onto him. He recalls the way the other had looked at him and the warning in it, and so he merely continues their conversation instead. “Staking a claim goes both ways, Prince Yuu. If I am your Beast, then what are you to me?"

Tapping a finger on his lower lip, Kouyou watches Yuu think and chances another glance at his leg. Just one push and he’ll see the prize between those thighs as soon as the garment falls away. It has Kouyou's blood racing, the thought of what's underneath Yuu's clothes, and he's thankful for these loose-fitting garments that the East is so fond of; otherwise, his physical excitement will be obvious to everyone.

"I know!" Kouyou's gaze flies upward to Yuu's face, to find the prince smiling excitedly at him. "I can be your dearest hollyhock. Will you accept me as your very own special flower?"

Kouyou doesn't even think as he nods, this time throwing caution to the wind. Giving in to temptation, if only mildly, he runs his hand upward as far as it can go, which is not much where he's concerned. But it will be unwelcome and ruder than it already is, to have a palm any higher than right above Yuu's knee where he squeezes. And the surprised gasp, the blush from the prince, excites Kouyou even further that he knows he will need the privacy of his room right after this encounter to relieve himself. Explicit things are already running in his mind, how best to ravish Yuu and in what positions.

He will make sure to enjoy imagining all of it.

Pulling back and away and contenting himself with the fleeting touch, he nods his head and smiles while he helps Yuu clamber onto his back. He can’t walk, and they will have to go back where they came from like this.

"I accept you as my darling hollyhock, Prince Yuu."

 


End file.
